1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to occupancy wall sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, newly installed occupancy wall sensors, such as passive infrared (PIR) and/or ultrasonic occupancy wall sensors, when first installed, need to be positioned on a wall or ceiling and then oriented to scan an area of interest to provide the level of protection desired by the user. Frequently, the sensors, after being mounted to the wall or ceiling, must normally then be re-oriented a few times until they actually scan the area desired. Also, as the users needs change, existing wall sensors may need to be re-positioned and re-oriented to scan different areas at, possibly, different viewing angles.
Some current sensors may require a special tool which is provided by the manufacturer for use when installing and/or orienting the sensors the required adjustments. Sometimes the tool may not be readily available, particularly when the sensor is being re-positioned or re-oriented some time after first being installed on a wall. This type of adjustment can not only be difficult to perform, but can sometimes result in damage to the sensor as it is being re-mounted to the wall or being disassembled and then reassembled.
A key component of a sensor is the PIR lens. It is usually made of a thin, soft plastic material, the surface of which is prone to being scratched. The lens is usually relatively large to allow the sensor to cover a scanning area or scan a large field of view and, as the lens is mounted on the front surface of the sensor, it is prone to being damaged. For example, during the manufacture, shipping, handling and installation of the sensor the lens, which is a delicate and crucial component of the sensor, can be easily scratched or damaged. A scratched or damaged lens can prevent the sensor from operating properly. The lens on a sensor is not normally replaceable.
Another problem with current wall mounted sensors is the absence of a simple way of mounting the sensors to a wall or ceiling. Often, and particularly in industrial applications, the sensor can be located 30 feet or more above the floor. Thus, while on a ladder, the installer may have to hold the sensor over his/her head with one hand while trying to mount the sensor to the wall or ceiling with the other hand.
What is needed is a sensor which can be easily and quickly mounted to a wall or ceiling, oriented to scan a desired area, and has a lens that is quickly and easily replaceable.